


Tickle me like one of your asgardian maids.

by Kolaflor



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Barebacking, Community: norsekink, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Power Play, Pseudo-Incest, Tickling, rug sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolaflor/pseuds/Kolaflor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When they were young, Thor and Loki got into spats all the time. And unless they were actually training, Thor never wanted to actually hurt his little brother; so he would tickle Loki to subdue him."<br/>Now they've grown older and Thor's tickles start having a different effect now.<br/>(Fill for a norsekink prompt)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickle me like one of your asgardian maids.

"I can’t believe it," said Loki moving things from one place to another in the common room between their bedrooms. "I cannot believe you’re going to be king, Thor."

The blond man giggled looking at his wine cup.

"Some men are luckier than another, brother."-said finally looking at him while revolving on his favorite red velvet armchair.

"It’s quite unrealistic if you ask me…" said the pale man leaving some stuff over the desk and leaning on it. "…after how you’ve been behaving, I’d only give you more time to keep playing with your toys and whores and leave the authentic great minds to rule Asgard."

"Leave me alone, brother." said Thor touching Mjölnir’s handgrip slightly and smiling. "You have no idea how much power my toys as you call them, have.." Lifting himself up from the chair and looking out the window leaving Mjölnir resting where it was. "Besides, it’s father…we all know he’s always right." said with a childish proud face.

Loki hadn’t moved from his position, now having his brother at a side. He faked a suppressed laugh.

"I don’t know," he said turning to Thor. "I think he’s growing old and maybe letting some things slip."

"Do not say that about father, Loki." said Thor in between being completely serious and trying not to laugh. Suppressing a giggle, he came closer to the desk and caged Loki against it without touching him. Loki was too tricky to let your guard off near him. "Plus, as a future king, I will not allow this kind of disloyalty…people talking behind me and my father’s back…" said jokingly.

"Let’s thank the gods you’re not a king yet, then…" said Loki lifting an eyebrow.

Suddenly, Thor’s hands where grabbing Loki’s arms, putting them behind his back and closing the space between them while furiously ticking his younger brother’s ribs with his spare hand. Loki laughed surprised. Releasing Loki’s arms of his grip and tickling with both hands this time, the pale man tried to hold his brother’s hands but realizing he was about to crash onto the desk, abandoned his task and used one of his arms as a support and with the other one tried to stop Thor.

The man stopped the tickling to see his brother for a second, that mischievous look wasn’t up to any good, he’d take advantage at any moment he’d have. Loki was giggling and panting…and Thor too. The last one looked at him in the eyes for half a second and continued to tickle him merciless. Loki was almost howling and moving frenetically trying to escape, he moved a bit and tripped over the tangling of feet and legs and fell to the floor bringing his huge brother with him.

They stood there for a second.

"Are you gonna be good now, brother?" said Thor with a smile lying all his weight over Loki’s body.

"Ser…seriously, are you asking th…that to a trickster?" gasped Loki due to laughing too much.

Thor thought about it for a second.

"Fair point." said and without any warning started tickling his brother’s torso pinning him to the fur carpet. Loki gasped for air and laughed like crazy. It had been so fucking long since he had played with his brother like this, years, yes, years…he was sure. Loki was panting and moving trying to escape from his fingers.

"Brother…broth…er…stop…" Loki panted. Thor remembered loving how wonderful it felt to overpower that little body and how many discussions he provoked just to be able to give them a fun ending like this. "Thor!…stop." said Loki grabbing one of his hands and squeezing.

Somehow that took the blond out of his thoughts right to see his little brother laying against the ground all bothered with his cheeks and neck blushing and flustered. If he hadn’t realized he was unconsciously thrusting against him, he’d seen how beautiful he looked like that. Loki had his hands on a soft grip on Thor’s hand and he didn’t know when exactly he tangled his long legs around his brother’s strong legs and hips. He felt sparks going through his body every time Thor moved his fingers and those sparks went directly to his groin, he didn’t know why or how, but it felt amazing and almost, just almost not wrong…and apparently his brother wasn’t planning to stop anytime soon.

Thor was a little slower to react. He looked at Loki’s flushed face and trembling body. He tickled him a bit, almost experimentally this time to actually see his brother whimpering and arching his torso against him. He did it again and again without leaving that strange sight under him. It was…arousing…he had his brother exactly as he’d always wanted: fragile and under his power, and that made him aroused too, he hadn’t realized, but he’d been aroused probably since he touched Loki for the first time that evening. The trickster could easily get out of the situation, he had magic after all…and still he was there, under Thor, panting and rubbing against him like a whore every time he tickled him…that’s what made it for him, the fact that he could totally escape and he still was there with him…it was Loki, his brother, after all…

They looked at each other, and in a blink, Loki was grabbing Thor by the nape of his neck and crushing their lips into a powerful kiss full of sentiment almost like if he wanted to transmit without words what he was feeling to Thor…

"Hell…Thor, this…I am sorry," muttered Loki. "It’s just that the tickling…"

"Shush…" said the blond.

"…I can’t help it…it’s a natural reaction since a while ago…" said.

"Shush, I said, brother." whispered Thor and kissed him again on the mouth and moving to his cheek and jaw pinning his body even more and making their groins press together. He let go a huff directly over Loki’s neck sending shivers to all his body.

"Th…or…please." he whimpered and tried to touch his brother’s legs, torso, and anything he could reach. "…please."

Thor stood still for a second and then took his own shirt. Loki’s eyes were dark and full of lust; he was used to see his brother almost naked running and battling on the field, but seeing him from the floor and between his legs was too much. He stretched his hands to touch all around; Thor let him and moved a bit closer to kiss his jaw again. Deciding to tickle him a bit more, he slipped his hands inside Loki’s green undershirt, he arched his back again and moaned lightly, so Thor decided to take it off already.

His torso was beautiful; lean and really really white but muscular with a few moles around his belly. Thor pressed his fingers slightly against them and then proceeded to flick his tongue against his brother’s tiny nipples. It was too much, Loki was in between whimpering and giggling.

"Brother…I need to…I need you." he said looking expectantly while panting and with his cheeks and chest flushed. Thor’s eyes were full of lust after listening to his little brother plead for him. With his hands still on Loki’s body, he yanked his trousers and pants down and throwing them somewhere. He kissed up Loki’s body and nibbled at his ear while stroking his cock.

With a moan, Loki stopped him and stood a bit.

"No…stop. I want you. Let go off your hand." he said and touched Thor’s painfully hard erection inside his pants. The blond man groaned and pushed Loki against the rug again and kissed him.

"We have no oil…" said with a grunt on his ear. "We can’t…don’t want to hurt you…"

Loki got up on his elbows and moved a hand to one side; Thor could feel the magic going through him, almost shinning, then he heard a noise, and suddenly, a tiny vial of oil was flying to his brother’s hand. He smiled and kissed the pale man enthusiastically. Opening the flask, Thor poured all of it into his hand and coated his fingers. Stroking Loki a couple more times and receiving a warning look, he went down until he reached his brother’s entrance.

Kissing his stomach again, he pushed in slowly but steady, opening him; first one finger, then retreating and using two. Loki groaned and opened his legs in such a sensual way that made Thor’s cock twitch fiercely. With the remaining of oil on his hands, Thor coated his member and looked at Loki while caressing his inner thigh.

"Are you sure of this, brother?" said somehow politely.

"Oh god, yes…" said Loki pulling his brother to him and kissing him passionately. "I can’t refuse with you tickling me all over."

Thor stood up a bit again and with a hand over his brother’s chest, pushed in, His entire world trembled; nothing had felt that good before…he didn’t realized how aroused he was until he actually penetrated him. Loki had his eyes closed, mouth slightly open, and Thor thought he had never looked so stunning before.

"Please…brother…" Loki said opening his eyes and rolling his hips to impale himself a bit more with Thor’s cock. The bigger man moved rhythmically on the tight insides of his brother while looking at his face; he kissed him. Suddenly he pulled out making Loki whimper in protest, but only to quickly flip him into his all fours and enter in him again…he pushed a couple more times into Loki’s arse and passing a hand over his collarbones, brought him up so he could be pressed against his chest and support his head against Thor’s shoulder; this one, feeling close, pushed him back to the rug and making him lay there exhausted and still painfully aroused grabbed the pale man by his hips and pulling his arse up, fucked him merciless while barely stroking his cock and tickling his lower stomach.

Both men came in between moans and loud groans. Loki fell completely against the rug and Thor carefully got out of him and laid next him with their legs and arms tangled. They stood there for a while looking at the ceiling and trying to calm their breathing.

"If you reign like this…you’re gonna be one hell of a king, Thor." said Loki moving the empty vial off under his back.

"Don’t let father hear you say that." said Thor giggling and still panting while pulling Loki near him and tangling their legs even more.

"Maybe I will, and I’ll say witty stuff about his way of reigning…worked pretty fine for us today." said also laughing and went closer to look for some heat and pressed his back against his chest.

\------

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt at norsekink and couldn't resist.
> 
> Original prompt:
> 
> "When they were young, Thor and Loki got into spats all the time. And unless they were actually training, Thor never wanted to actually hurt his little brother; so he would tickle Loki to subdue him.
> 
> Maybe slightly pre-movie, they get into another playful argument, and Thor tries his old tactic (which he hasn't used in years.)  
> Except Loki ENJOYS it.  
> How Thor reacts is up to you, but I'd really like them to wind up having sexy sex times.  
> Lots of sexy sex times."
> 
> \---  
> It is my first fic.  
> Original prompt link: http://norsekink.livejournal.com/8195.html?thread=15960067#t15960067


End file.
